


Walk like a Tengu.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou so totally tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk like a Tengu.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 9, 2007.

For all of the questionable things that Narumi has done in his life, he has enough of a general sense of propriety to know that this particular incident is definitely toeing the line.

  
“…Hold on a minute here.”

  
“Why?”

  
He’s never seen Raidou smile before, not really; he’s always found the kid far too serious for his own good, with the way he prefers black coffee over milk and writes poetry in between demon banishing and paperwork. Now Narumi isn’t really sure that Raidou smiling is such a good thing, especially since the boy’s on his lap, straddling his hips and busying his hands – thin and gloved and terribly small against his own – with the buttons of Narumi’s suit.

  
They are supposed to be talking about work, not making out.

  
“Seriously. Gouto’s watching.”

  
“Gouto is always watching.”

  
“But—”

  
A kiss, with tongue. Suddenly, the only thing Narumi can see are Raidou’s eyes. His hat is off, for once, and that only makes the look in those eyes more intense.

  
“With all due respect, boss: shut up.”

  
Narumi decides that he can forget all about work for the moment. In the meantime, Gouto rolls his eyes and lets himself out the door.  



End file.
